The New Hard to Handle Host ess!
by ironicDisaster
Summary: Scarlet Rouge   Zoe Nevermore   is the daughter of a big music producer/performing arts school owner. What happens when a certain Chairman in Japan offers a scolarship, and she attends Ouran? Can the Ouran HOst Club convince her to join?  OcxTamaki XD
1. First Day Attendig Ouran

**(AN: D-Gray Man and Vocaloid are on hold! XD So sorry but heres a treat! OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB!) **

***Sunset Performing Arts Academy. Hollywood, California* **

I looked up at the Headmaster… aka my father. "You wanted to see me?" My dad looked up, "Hum? Oh yes, about you wanting to move to London with your Aunt, you may not. But Chairman Souh at our partner school Ouran Academy has offered to let you come on two conditions." I looked at him. Souh? That sounded familiar; oh he did say he was his business partner. I shook my head, "Yeah what are theses conditions?" My dad stood up looking very serious. "You attend on a musical scholarship. You change your name." "My name? What's wrong with it?" He looked up at me, "Do you really want everyone to know that you're the famous daughter of the biggest record producer/performing school in Hollywood?" I hung my head, "No sir-." "And do you remember when you sang for my benefit? Souh AND his son know who you are. That was only four days ago!" I sighed, "So where is this school?" He looked up, "My parents home… Japan." "N-NANI!" He walked over to me, "You were fine with moving to London. So you should be fine moving to Japan right?" I blink, "You're sending a 15 year old girl to Japan BY HERSELF and your fine with it!" He nodded, "I have people checking in on you. The Ootori's and The Souh's of course." I blink and start to chibi cry, "DON'T SEND ME AWAY!" "This is a good opportunity for you to prove yourself worthy of the family's business-!" "I don't wantta go into the family business! I wantta be a singer!" "YOU WILL GO TO JAPAN AND ATTEND OURAN TO PROVE YOURSELF TO ME! YOUR MOTHER WOULD AGREE OF SHE WAS HERE AS WELL!" "YEAH BUT SHE'S NOT! MOM YOU NEVER SEND ME AWAY LIKE THIS!" He got red faced, "GO GET YOUR BAGS YOU'RE LEAVING TONIGHT!"

That was last week. Today was my first day attending Ouran. I look at the huge school from the front gate. "Holy. Crap. I will get lost in a second here and I've never been good with directions!" I frantically take out my map and start looking it over. "Hey Miss? Do you need help?" I snap my head up to see a short blonde boy with big brown eyes. He was wearing a karate outfit and he looked like he belonged in the next school over (the middle school). "Huh… No thank you I'm fine." He smile really big, "No its okay. I've never seen you before so I can tell you're new. I'm Hunnie." I hesitated 'Don't use your real name! HURRY MAKES ONE UP!' "I'm Zoë Nevermore!" Hunnie smiled even wider. I swear I could picture little flowers floating around him. "So Hunnie, how do I get to the main office?" He traced the map, "Take a right then go up these stairs and you should be there!" I heard the first bell ring. "Oh! I gotta go! It was nice talking with you Hunnie! See Ya' around!" I speed off but I hear him call "BYE Z-CHAN!"

I smack into someone as I was running in a blind fury. I loss my balance and trip back ward. "Oh Miss I'm so sorry! Here let me help." A girl wearing a boy's uniform with dark chocolate hair and eyes to match grabbed my hand and hauled me up. "Thanks chicka! Man I'm gonna be so late!" She looked at my schedule, "Oh, you have the same class as me! We can use go by the front office and get your uniform and then I'll take you to our class."


	2. Zoe Nevermore is really Scarlet Rouge?

"Feel the BASS!" I sing kindda quite as this girl led me to the office. She looked at me. "My name's Haruhi. What's yours?" "Zoe." I lie and then say to her, "Hey Haruhi, you're a girl arnt you?" Her head snaps up, "What gave it away?" I count off on my fingers, "Your looks, your voice, your nicer than a guy." She laughed, "Just don't tell anyone one please." I smile, "Of course not Haru-chan! Wantta know another secret?" She looked at me and waited. I took a deep breath and said, "I'm really Scarlet Rouge." Her eyes got a little wide, "HX Rouge's daughter? He produced my favorite band. But why are you here?" I sigh and say, "My dads all buddy buddies with the chairman here… Mr. Souh I think it was…" She looked at me sympathetically. "Sorry Scarlet." I waved it off, "Now we're even right?" We both laughed and walked in to front office.

"Okay Haruhi. How's this?" I came out in (outfit above in my pic XD). She blinked, "Well that's not the uniform." I smile a little darkly, "I cleared that away with my dad and Mr. Souh already." The final bell rang and she took my wrist and drags me down the hall. She looked back at me and said, "We're gonna be late come on!" We dashed off and when we opened the door I slipped and fell in. I did a summer salt before I hit the floor and I smiled at the teacher. "Your late, both of you." "I'm sorry Miss but Haruhi here was helping me around the school because I'm new and I really couldn't find my way around." I give my best smile and laugh a little. The teacher blinks, expecting a crazy excuse but she just nodded and said, "Go sit by Kaoru-kun and Rachael-san. Both of you please raise your hands. As for you Haru-kun, get to your seat." We both nod and say, "Yes sensei." The girl, Rachael, was leaned over talking to someone. She had long rust colored hair, her purple eyes shot but to me and she gave a small smile. Kaoru, the boy, had tangerine fluffy spiked hair and olive green/brown eyes. He glanced over to the other guy Rachael was talking with and it looked just like him. I look the pair over and shake it off, sitting at the group table where I was told. I got glares from the twins and Rachael kicked them both under the table, "She didn't mean to keep Haruhi you idiots. What ever you wanted to tell her about the club could wait anyways." I just started reading and ignored the glares the twins kept shooting me.

"Scarlet… I MEAN Z-CHAN!" I look up slinging my back pack over shoulder, "Sup Haru-chan?" "Do you need help finding your next class?" I smile, "No I have free period next anyway. Imma go explore for a bit. It was nice to meet you meet cha Rachael." The twins looked at me waiting for me to say something to them but I didn't. "Later girly!" I start to walk off and I'm half way down the hall from them when I here. "ZOEY RUN!" "Whaaa-." I turn to see the twins running full speed at me. Kaoru catches my right arm and his twin catches my left. "Hikaru, we need to take her to Tono and Kyouya!" Hikaru nods, "They'll know what to do!" I elbow both of them and they loosen their grip. I yank away ad say, "What's the big deal? Rachael is a girl right!" Rachael, Hikaru, and Kaoru all nervous laugh. "Of course!" I keep trying to hide the fact I was talking to Haruhi, and she knew I was, "I mean the only other people here are you three dudes and me. Anyyywayss~! I'll be going see ya!" I take off running and then start to walk once I'm a good distance away. "Made. It. Gonna. Faint." "Hey girl! You're on our turf! Back off." I shake my head, "I'm not going and where you freaks." Three really thug looking guys walk over and start laughing, "Then we can beat some scene into you huh?" The first guy punches and I kick his stomach. The other two twist my arms behind my back. "HEY LET GO UH ME!" "Hey that's not nice!" I snap my head up at the familiar voice. Both guys go flying into a wall on the other side of the hallway and a really tall guy picks up the middle thug, "That's not a way to treat some one." The other voice walked other, "Especially a nice little girl!" "Hunnie!" He pats my head from where I fell. "Hi Z-chan. Getting into trouble huh?" I stood up brushing myself off. "Naw just some jerks acting a fool. Thanks for being here though guys. Hunnie who's this?" Hunnie jumped up on the tall guys back, "This is Takashi! But everyone calls him Mori, right Takashi?" "Mhhhm." I smile a little, "Well again thanks guys I-." The intercom cracks and I hear, "Zoe Nevermore to Mr. Souh office." I groan, "Perfect just freaking perfect first the twins now THIS how weird is this school?" I look over to Mori and Hunnie, "Bye guys I hope to see you later!" Hunnie waved, "Bye Z-chan!"

I knock and walk in, "Mr. Souh? You wanted to see me?" He stood, "In Japan it is customary to bow to an elder." I quickly bow, "Sorry Sir." He gives a small laugh, but I can tell how fake it is. "Your father wants to know how you've been." I shrug, "Fine just the same." He nods. I shift and ask, "Did you enjoy the benefit a few weeks ago?" He nods again, "Yes, you have a talent. My son took note of that." "Son, I didn't know you had a son here Sir." "Oh but I do. Well that's all Scarlet-san. I know all about your fake name I plan for you to stick with it." "Yes sir." "And I will have people watching to make sure you behave." "Yes sir." As I'm in the door way he says, "And Scarlet," I turn back to him, "Good luck when you finally do meet my son." I smile and just bob my head as I walk out.

"What the heck. I should've gone with Haruhi! I knew I'd get lost!" I start to walk around playing with my necklace. It was a glass X made up of every color on a chocker-like leather strap. I sighed before looking up at a sign on a door. "Music Room Five? Music! Sweet!" I grip the shiny handle and twist it open. It was completely empty except for a huge bleach white piano in the middle of the room. "Wow, sorry who ever owns this but I'm playing it." I sat down and started playing the notes and singing: "We've been on the run  
>Driving in the sun<br>Looking out for number 1  
>California here we come<br>Right back where we started from

Hustlers grab your guns  
>Your shadow weighs a ton<br>Driving down the 101  
>California here we come<br>Right back where we started from

California!  
>Here we come!<p>

On the stereo  
>Listen as we go<br>Nothing's gonna stop me now  
>California here we come<br>Right back where we started from

Pedal to the floor  
>Thinkin' of the roar<br>gotta get us to the show  
>California here we come<br>Right back where we started from  
>California!<br>Here we come!"

One of my favorite songs, California Here We Come by Phantom Planet. When I finished I looked up at the clock and blinked, "Holy Crap! I'm gonna be late for last class!"

***Host Club POV***

The spunky blonde King of the Hosts had called a meeting with his members, and Rachael, to discuss what ever he wanted to rant about that day. Haruhi and Rachael started to talk about Scarlet. "…Yes but she's so unusual. That's what makes her funny." Rachael defended to the twins. "She kept you AND Haruhi away from us today." Haruhi mumbled, "Maybe it's because she knows you're no good." "Aw that's not nice," both of them chorused. Hunnie picked up in the conversation as well, "Z-chan? She's sweet! Takashi and I saved her from some thugs today? Right Takashi?" Mori looked at them and said, "Yeah." The twins pouted a little, "Fine maybe she's not all bad." Haruhi shrugged, "She is new after all just let her have some time to get used to all of this." Tamaki finally snapped into it and looked at them, "Men, and Rachael, what are we talking about?" Kyouya finally stopped typing and smirked at them, "Zoe? According to my files there is no one at Ouran Academy named Zoe Nevermore. There isn't anyone named Zoe Nevermore period." Haruhi sweat dropped. The twins shouted, "We knew she was up to something!" Kyouya went on, "Her real name is Scarlet Rouge, daughter of HX Rouge." Everyone got wide eyes. The Hikaru spoke up, "Didn't he say he just have a son on his website?" The Hosts share a glance. Haruhi nodded, "Makes sense why she wanted a different name then." Kyouya scrolled down Scarlet's file, "According to this, her mother is dead and her father sent her here and made her change her name because her mother named her, not because he didn't want people to know who she was." Tamaki thought for a moment and then snapped, "That name! I just attended a benefit of his where she was singing! Men, and Rachael, are you thinking what I am thinking?" Haruhi and Rachael got what he was hinting at and they started hitting him in the head at the same time, "Leave the poor girl alone!" Tamaki recovered and struck a pose, "We make Scarlet the very first Hostess!"


	3. I dont want to join!

***Scarlet's POV. 1st Library* **

I sat reading a story I brought from home. I was completely lost in my own writing, a bad habit of mine. I brought my knees up to my chest in the chair I saw sitting on and bit my thumb nail. It was only seconds later that Haruhi ran in, "Scarlet," she huffed. It was clear she had been running and since she, other than Rachael and Hunnie, was one of my first friends here, I became concerned. "Haruhi what's wrong did someone hurt you? Are you scared? Why are you running; sit down its okay." She looked at me, some what horror stricken. "You have to get out of here." I take a small step back, "Me? Why what happened?" She looked around, "I'll explain later! Just go!" Rachael ran in behind us, "Haruhi! Their coming I did all I could to stall them but it didn't work and Kyouya figured out we were trying to protect her and-." The door flew open and I look at them, "I'll sneak around the back of the library, I saw a back stair case over there. Okay?" They nod even though I don't know what's going on its clear that they were freaked out. "Tell me about this later." They nod and I take off around the back. I hear someone call, "Stop her!" I push threw the doors and tie my hair back. "It's a really good thing I'm not in the stupid uniform!" I hop up on the rail and slid down like a skateboard. I hop off and land saying, "THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN! HAHAH! So awesome!" I looked back up to see a ticked Hikaru and Kaoru with Hunnie and Mori and two guys I have never seen. Wait a minute… the blonde… "AHHH! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" I say jetting off as fast as I can.

I ran half way across school, I don't know how but my feet took me back to my music room. I slam the door and try to catch my breath. I get up after a few minutes and start to walk down the hall. A gleaming sign catches my eye that says 'Music Room Three'. "Another music room? I wonder what's in here." My hand slowly reaches out and grips the cold golden door knob. I give it a twist and push the doors open. I am greeted with a sweet sent. Bright lights and rose petals meet my senses and I blink to see. The light dies down and I hear, "Welcome~."

I look up from brushing the petals off and my eyes lock onto violet blue ones. His blonde hair sways as he tilts his head and gives me a dazzling, some what devious, smile. Haruhi's behind him looking at me wide eyed, so are Hikaru and Kaoru. Mori and Hunnie stand behind him as well. The guy with glasses and dark hair is writing in his notebook. I lock eyes with the blonde in the chair again, "Care to explain why I ran around the school with you all chasing me?" He starts to say something but the guy in the glasses cuts him off. "Miss Rouge, I am Kyouya Ootori. I believe your father has told you about my family." "Che, I don't need a babysitter Ootori." He pushes his glasses up with his middle finger. "Your actions earlier surely say that you do." I grit my teeth, "I admit I am a little reckless from time to time but that doesn't mean I need a babysitter! I think I did what any sane person would do under my circumstance!" He shrugs and says, "We have a proposition for you." I cross my arms, "Which would be?" A glare catches his glasses, "Well we want you to join the Ouran Host Club." "No thanks," I say shrugging. "We could tell the schools who you really are you know." "I could care less if everyone knows who I really am." I walk over to the wall phone and dial the speaker number and say, "Hey the new girl Zoe Nevermore, she's really Scarlet Rouge!" And then I slam the phone into its socket. I turn back to them leaning on the wall. "If we're done here," I say walking out shutting the door behind me.

I sit on my couch thinking about my second day at Ouran. "Che a Host Club. What a stupid idea… how did they find me? Souh was right, I'm gonna need all the luck I can get with this bunch."


	4. The Hosts Challange!

I walk to school the next day. When I lock the apartment I see Haruhi come out of the one next to mine. "Yo Haru-chan!" She turns around, "Salet-chan! I didn't know you lived her!" "Hey ditto girly. How bout we walk to school together." She smiles, "Sounds good. Listen Scarlet I'm really sorry about yesterday. But I should give you a far warning, their not gonna give up until you decide to join." "Why? What's so special about me? There like 20,000 other girls at that school." She laughs a little, "Well I don't know how they think but you and Tamaki have a lot in common with your pasts." I stop and hold my head down, "I have nothing in common with a pretty rich boy. Trust me." She cracks a smile, "You called him pretty." "Eh?" She rolled her eyes, "Let's just go."

First class sucked because Hikaru and Kaoru. Kaoru leaned over and handed me a note. I sighed and opened it. "_Will you join the Host Club?" _ I take out my pencil and write "_No. Not now not ever." _ And I hand it back to him. Hikaru hands me one '_Why not?' _ '_Just because.' "You're no fun." 'I know, not leave me alone.' _The first bell rang and I stood up walking out. I trot down some stairs and into a courtyard. I lie down on the bench and put my headphones on. I left something tackle my stomach and I fall back off the bench. "Ow," I open my eyes to see Hunnie-sempia. "Hey Hunnie, hi Mori what are you guys doing here?" Hunnie smiled really big, "We came here to ask you to join the Host Club! Isn't that right Takashi?" "Yeah," Mori says putting Hunnie back on his shoulders. "Look guys I would love to but I'm not going to." Hunnie got big sad eyes, "Why not Salet-chan!" I sigh, "I'll tell you later okay? I have to go right now."

"Scarlet," I hear Kyouya call from behind me. "Kyouya-sempia, I thought you were a 2nd year." "I am but upper and lower classes have the same electives." "I see," I said. Right now I was in art drawing. I had finally finished my sketch of the Host Club's doors. Kyouya smirked, "Please Scarlet, you and I both know you want to join." I grit my teeth, "No I don't…" He smirks wider, "Then why did you hesitate?" I slightly shrug looking up at him, "No reason." I answer but it sounds a lot more timid than I meant it to sound. "Right, well you will join eventually Miss Rouge," he calls as he's walking off. He turns back to look at me, "You can count on that."

I stand outside waiting for Haruhi. It flashes lightning and I smile, but my smile quickly fades when it stares pouring rain. I stay glued in my stop, terrified of storms. A limo pulls up and the door opens I feel the rain stop and an umbrella is over me. It continues to drench who ever is holding the umbrella over me. I'm shaking now because I'm scared and cold from the rain. "Well now we can't have you go home by yourself can we? Allow me to escort you back home." I squint because I faintly know that voice, "S-s-Souh?" He smile and gives a chuckle, "Please just Tamaki, let's get you out of this rain." He opens the door of the limo and I hop in. He follows after and tells the driver how to get back to my place. "H-how'd you k-know that?" "Kyouya told me you lived beside Haruhi. What were you doing out there?" "Waiting on he-him. Waiting on him why were you out there?" "I was on my way home when I saw you. Scarlet, your scared of storms arnt you?" I freeze, "Uh n-no. I was just waiting for Haruhi is all." I know he's not convinced but he asks, "Why won't you join the Host Club?" I shrug not wanting to say anything to him. The limo stops and I stand up, "Thank you Tamaki." I run out and to my house. I see Haruhi waiting; she runs over ad hugs me, "I'm sorry I left early today! I'm just so scared of storms-." "Me too, but Tamaki helped." She led me back to her house, "Well come on. You can stay with me tonight. My dad has work so it'll just be us." I give her a tiny smile, "Thank you Haruhi." She smiles until thunder cracks and we both run inside.


	5. She's joining?

***I'm going to do a Romeo and Juliet version of D. Gray-Man! XD tell me what ya think in reveiws! XD ***

Finally it was Friday! I thanked Haruhi for letting me stay and I went back to my house. She came back by and we walked to school together. I walked into first period but the twins stopped us. Hikaru drug Haruhi and Kaoru drug me. I sigh no even trying to fight back and eventually making Kaoru let go and voluntarily follow them. Of course, we're back at the Host Club. As soon as we walk in, the others walk up. I pinch the bridge o my nose, "Haru-chan you really weren't kidding were you?" "Sorry Salet-chan…" "Look NO means NO! I Scarlet Rouge swear on my entire heart and soul that nothing this Host Club will do can ever get me to join!" Kyouya smirked and turned to Haruhi, "You dept's increased by a third." She gets pale, "WHAT!" My jaw drops past the floor. "YOU CANT DO THAT TO HER!" "A fourth and did I hear you say her Scarlet? That means someone else has found out your secret and it goes up by a fifth now." Kyouya had a blank aura around him as he explained this. I can't let this happen; I know what I have to do. "I'll join on two conditions." Everyone stops and looks at me. I take a deep breath and say, "I can't believe I'm doing this… Condition 1! I get half of Haruhi's dept, no if's and's or buts' about it. Condition 2! You give me a legitimate reason wanting me to join in the first place." Kyouya smiled darkly, "Done and done. We thought it make the Host Club more money." Everyone sweat drops at his answer. I shrug, "Fair enough I guess."

"So, I hate to ask, but what's a Host Club?" Tamaki blinks, "You don't know what a Host Club is my dear? More importantly you don't know about OUR Host Club!" I sigh, "Why do I feel as though I made the wrong choice?" I ask no one in particular. Tamaki holds up a finger and gets sparkly eyes, "But you made the best decision possible," he spread his arms out, "You joined the Host Club! Now each host has a type. There's the Lolita Type," Hunnie smiles holding a stuffed bunny. "The Stoic Type and the Cool Type," Mori and Kyouya just watch my reactions to all of this. Tamaki points to the Haruhi then the twins, "The Natural Type and The Little Devil type." He hugs me really tight and says, "Stay away from the Scarlet!" "H-help! I can't breath!" I call to some one. Mori catches my wrists and pulls me up. I'm dangling in the air with a vein, "I hate being so short… Thanks Mori-sempia!" I smile as he sets me down. Tamaki bounced back pretty fast and twirled me. "Or me, The Princely Type. We have every type available-." Kyouya intervened, "Actually, we are missing a vital type and Scarlet here is the missing link." I look at them, "I-I am? What "type" am I?" Kyouya pushes his glasses up, "The Tomboy Artistic Type."

I get ticked. This really gets me mad; the hosts can't just slap a label on something and say it's a type and then… then what? I pinch the bridge of my nose, close my eyes and breathe deep and start to count back, "7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1…." Kaoru looks at me, "What is she doing?" Mori answers for me thank goodness, "Relaxation. She was mad about something." I keep going and going, "1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7… Okay so what does this Host Club do with these types?" Haruhi takes it before Tamaki can, "Well people come in and request us. We sit and talk with them; some times we act or cosplay. My first day here I broke a vase so know I'm in dept… not as bad as I am now since you took most of it which I cant say how thankful I am for that. But that's why I have to dress like a boy, so I can be a Host." My eyes snap open. "Ha-ha! I'm not a boy so I CANT be a Host!" Kyouya kept writing as he calmly said, "You a Hostess, not a Host Scarlet." "I have a word for people like you Ootori and its-." "So Scarlet! Are you ready to see your uniform?" Tamaki beams. "Uniform… Oh no ut uh! I REFUSE!"

***Host Club POV* **

"Scarlet? Will you please come out? You've been in there for 30 MINUTES! We're really worried about you!" Hunnie called. Scarlet hit the door from the other side. "Bull crap that's a freaking lie! The only one who cares about me here is Haruhi!" Hunnie gets cute little tears, "That's not true Salet-chan! I care so does Takashi! Right Takashi!" "Yeah," Mori replied with Hunnie on his shoulders. "Okay so other than you three!" She kicked the door, "I'm not coming out! I look stupid! I feel preppy," it got quiet and she whispered, "I wish I was back home…" Haruhi shifted, worried about her. Hikaru said, "Well you have to come out sooner or later." Kaoru added, "Maybe soon more than later so we can go." The other side was quiet now. Tamaki walked over and put his hand on the door, "Please come out Scarlet, we wont judge you I promise and all of us here care. We're a family here in the Host Club. Trust me; I'm sure you look just fine-." The door slowly swung open. Scarlet stood there in a Host Club outfit but it was a little different, the pants were a black skirt. She had paint splattered leggings underneath it; instead of a white button up shirt she had a cammi with a Host Club sleeveless vest and Ouran Academy's symbol on a necklace. Tamaki had the almost exact same reaction he had with Haruhi, except he backed up to Kyouya who smirked and said, "Ah the beginning of love." "Well, I'm sorry for making you wait I'll be home. I'll see you later Haru-chan." She grabbed her stuff and walked out with her head ducked down before anyone said anything.

Rachael came in looking lethal and scary, "What. Did. You. DO!" Everyone looked up at her confused. Her face was red with anger as she said, "I just saw Salet-chan and she was crying so bad she couldn't talk. WHAT DID YOU DO!" Everyone looked shocked; Tamaki thought as he looked out the window, did she really not want to be a Hostess this bad or was it something else that was bothering her? Haruhi and Rachael looked at each other. Haruhi said, "We should go talk to her tomorrow." The King, being dense and having the best intentions at heart said, "That's a good idea Haruhi! We'll all go!"


	6. Scarlet's relization!

After Host Club I went home and cried. Family? I have one family, a brother I haven't seen in years, a dad who sent me half way cross the world because I was "bad for his family business" and a mom I never met before she disappeared. I felt awful, and when the door rang I did my classic "throw an item closest to you and the door and hope they ago away" trick as I grabbed my Converse and went to chunk it at the door. I stopped when I saw Rachael and Haruhi with the Host Club. "Che GO AWAY!" I scream at the doors back. I heard a click and the door swung open as I was walking back to my room. I turn my head in a brown haze and I get tackled to the ground. "Uh oh hi Hunnie-sempia." Rachael twirled her hair pin, "Breaking ad entering, please don't press charges." She smirked as her hair pin returns to her pocket. Mori picks Hunnie back up and helps me off the floor, "Thanks." "Mmhm." I cross my arms and look at them, "Last time I checked I never invited you here. Ya know what? Go crazy I'm leaving."

I go back to my room and get my wallet. I stuff it into my back pocket and start to walk off until I feel someone catch my wrist and haul me back into my room. I look up to see Tamaki, his hand on his elbow and the other hand on his head. "I really don't get it Scarlet, if you don't want to be in this Host Club this bad then just quite!" "I don't quite anything I start and I have to help Haruhi!" Tamaki looks up at me, "Then what did we do so bad to upset you to make you leave crying yesterday Hime?" "One don't call me princess two its one of your concern Sempia…" I look to the other side down at the floor. Had I always been this mean or was it included with the move? "Yes it is. You a member of the host club now which means your apart of my family, meaning it has everything to do with me and the hosts." "I don't want to be in any family of yours! I am my own family and that's that!" Did I just say that? Why did I just say that?

**Face facts 101 with Scarlet's inner self: You WANT a new family sweetheart but you don't want anyone else to get close to you right? You dot want to lose them and the fact they accept you so fast sent up a little red flag in your mind. Use your heart dummy! , **I heard a tiny voice stay in the back of my head. Tamaki looked at me funny, "Why are you the only one here?" "My dad sent me here." "Where's you mom?" "Missing," I answer with my head in my knees. He sits down beside me, "Who was that in the picture with you? The one on the kitchen counter?" "My twin brother… my dad wont let me see him." "So where's your family?" "In my house I guess." I tell him. Then I realized he tricked me into saying what I needed to admit and what he wanted to hear. "So you're saying, WE are your family too?" I laugh a little with tears down my face, "Ya I guess so." He gets his special smile, "Then did you know you have brothers and sisters! And Kyouya the other and I'm the father and Mori and Hunnie-sempia are your cousins!" He has a cute puppy face I can't say no to. "Wow, some mixed up family we have." I say as he smiles even bigger. "You say WE Salet-chan." I sigh as he catches me red handed again. "Yeah I did didn't I? The others must hate my for how I've acted." He stands up and holds his hand out, "Well, they don't hate up but they do think you're… different. So Scarlet," I take his hand and he pulls me up like a rag doll, "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club."


	7. The Reins of a Host!

So I accepted the Host Club challenge. I have to have 700 customers before I graduated from Ouran Academy. Yeah NOT how I expected to spend my high school years but hey, Host Club=New family. I smiled at this as I walked up to the HC in my uniform. I threw the doors open and called in, "What sup guys'~!" Tamaki ran over and glommed me spinning me in circles. "Hello my newest daughter!" "GONNA BE SICK! STOP SPINNING STOPS SPINNING!" I yell. He sets me down and I have swirly eyes. I had cleared everything up with he Hosts when the came for their little visit and explained everything to them. They forgive and understand easily to my luck and everyone was completely fine now. This was my first day learning the reins of being a Host, so they closed the Club to "teach" me. But at last minute we had a disagreement on who should teach me what so I was pretty much in stations all day with the different members. And to my horror: Tamaki was first. I mean he's a great guy and all, but I had seen so many sides of him, I thought he was ADHD or ADD or at least Bipolar by the time they're visit ended. So my first lesson was with Tamaki.

"Well Dear what shall I teach you today?" I shrug, not really knowing what to do. Tamaki nodded and thought for a long moment. I shifted with my headphones on. "Ba bah bah dada da butaa dup da da. Did I let you down to get that sound?" Tamaki looked at me. "You sing?" I blush a bit, "Uh yeah I want to be a writer or a singer when I'm older…" He chuckled and I frown at him, "Don't laugh at me. I haven't told anyone else that before." I slump down in my seat. He kindly smiles and that was all the apologies I needed. "So Salet-chan keep your back up straight; smile you are with your family after all. And just be calm customers will ask questions just answer naturally." "So as the Artistic type I just be me?" Kyouya and I agreed to take off tomboy since he did order my uniform with a skirt and that doesn't really spell out tomboy, even thought I am just a little. Tamaki nods with a grin, "Yes dear now! Let me explain how to be the Princess of The Host Club!" I twitched, "PRICESS?"

I sat with my arm crossed in a chair and pouted as Tamaki continued to lecture me. I kindda zoned out but picked back up when he said, "…And remember how effective a glance to the side can be." He be a side glance at me ad did his stupid special smile. I couldn't help blush a bit because it caught me off guard. Before he caught it, thankfully, the twins ran over and laced my arms. "Heeelllloooo sis," Hikaru started and Kaoru finished, "Tono your times up we'll be taking her now." Tamaki's face went blank and he blinked. Something must've clicked because he said, "Stay away from those shady twins!" As they drug me off. I sighed knowing what a long day this would be.

After the twins I went with Hunnie and Mori-sempia. We all had moved outside and the other hosts were observing how I'd been doing. Hunnie beams at me, "It's easy Salet, and there are only a few things you need to know!" My head tilts to the side, "Which is?" "You just eat cake and hang out and have fun!" I slowly blink and turn upside down, kicking my feet over the top of the couch swinging them. "Fun… I haven't done that in years." Hunnie looked over at me, "What do you mean?" "I mean it's been all about school or business, Darren was the only one I really hung out with after my brother left. So yeah sort on the fu department." I saw Hunnie glance at Mori who nods. Mori stands up and picks me up by both my hands. Hunnie hugs my stomach, "Ready Salet-chan!" "W-what!" Mori spins us both until I start laughing with Hunnie and by the time he stopped, Hunnie and I were rolling around laughing on the grass. "Let me spin you let me spin you!" I call to Hunnie threw laughter. "Okay!" We lock hands and start to spin threw the courtyard.

***Host Club POV* **

The hosts smile at Scarlet and Hunnie. Tamaki looks over at Kyouya, "May I talk to you Kyouya?" Kyouya looks up to Tamaki, He didn't call me _Mommy_ like he usually does? This must be semi-important. They walk over opposite of the group. Tamaki opens his mouth looking at Kyouya.

**(CLIFFHANGER! XD next chapter up tonight!)**


	8. Sleepover

***Host Club POV***

Tamaki looked at Kyouya another moment before opening his mouth. "Why… why did you choose her out of all people?" Kyouya smirked pushing up his glasses, "Please Tamaki if you must know it's because I already knew her. We met several years ago and I felt it need to invite her into the Host Club." Tamaki kept his gaze, "Is that the only reason?" Kyouya shrugged, "No. You have been thinking about your mother an awful lot lately. She can relate to that and, be honest Tamaki; you can say most of your attention has been off everything else and on her." He struck a dramatic pose, "Only a father protecting his daughter… speaking of that. YOU CREPPY TWINS STAY AWAY FROM MY LITTLE GIRL!" He said jetting over to Scarlet and tackled her away from the twins. "TAMAKI-SEMPIA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET UP!" She tried to get up and Tamaki hauled her up. "Thanks sempia. Hika-chan, Kao-chan! Watch this!" She did a few back flips and landed next to Hunnie who started laughing. Tamaki smiled, Maybe Kyouya was right…

***Scarlet's POV***

I laugh and look at Haruhi, "Hey girly are you ready to go get Ray and go?" Haruhi smiles, "Sure lets go up to Host Club to get my things." Tamaki popped up in front of us. "Where is my little girl going!" I flinch, "Well Haru-chan and Ray-chan and I are spending the night at Rachael's…" Tamaki smiles that darn special smile that catches me. "You're bonding with the Host-family already." I give my best smile, "I am arnt I?" I ask as we walk off.

Later that night we all arrived at Rachael's. "Whoop! I'm so excited!" Rachael laughs. Yeah, I think as we walk in, other than Darren she's my best friend. We spend hours goofing off. By the time we calmed down it was about 9 or so. We all sat down and started talking. "Oaky we need a topic!" I shout as we lay in a circle. "Host Club," Rachael yawns. "Oh why not," Haruhi and I say. "Do you like anyone there?" I ask them. They both get beat red. I sit up. "So you do~," I accuse. Haruhi says, "Well if I had to pick… I … uh… Mori-sempia…" I smile, "AWWW~!" Rachael sheepishly says, "Well twins I guess." I smile crossing my legs and flipping upside down on my chair. They both look at me and I blink, "What?" Haruhi smiles, "Well is there someone you like?" I get beat red, "Well err I uh do kindda like someone but he's to busy for me anyway I'm sure. Plus I just joined the Host Club-." Rachael pointed at me, "HA AH! YOU JUST SAID HE WAS IN HOST CLUB!" I get redder. I look over at the phone, "Ray your phone's maken a weird noise…" She picks it up, "Weird… wait it says call in progress!" I snatch it away, "Uh," I shrug listening and then hang up. "Probably nothing…. Right?..."


	9. Blackmail

My gosh was I sleepy. My head slammed down on the table in the Host Club room. "Salet-chan are you alright?" One of the girls asked. Man was I blowing my first day of hosting… "Just fine I'm sorry to make you worry!" I say snapping up happily. "Scarlet, can we speak for a moment?" I heard Kyouya call from the other side of the room. At least my fake cheeriness was believable, his… not so much. "Kyouya-sempia was their something you needed?" I ask carefully. "You're a dancer correct?" 'Like he didn't know that' I bitter thought. "Yeah." "So you will be attending the dance party tomorrow night correct." I turn around, "Well no." "Scarlet every member is required to go…" "But you asked—." He held up a small tape, "I could always use this against Haruhi and Rachael you know. I've come to find you don't mind what we inflict on you but the to the girls you do." I sigh before shaking with slight anger, "You bugged the phones the other night didn't you?" "Correct," he closed his notebook, "Be at school by seven."

"Hey Haruhi. Did you know about the dance?" I ask while walking over to her now empty table. "Yeah actually, they trained me all last week for it." I murmured curses under my breath. I felt a pair of arms snake around my shoulders, "Now Scarlet," "You can't possibly be that mad." The twins stated. "Off. NOW!" They removed their hands. "I need to think here… THINK!" I screamed clutching my head. I was stuck between a rock and a Host place. "Well Scarlet," I heard Tamaki as he started over to us, "If you're going to the dance you must invited a date." I think before smiling and looking at him, "Thanks sempia you gave me an idea!" He gets sparkly eyes, "Oh did I strike a cord-." "HARU-CHAN! Will you go to the dance with me?"

I heard a "WHAT!" in unison behind me but I just shrugged it off. She smiled, "Sure. It gets me out of picking a date and it'll be nice to have someone in this club I actually like to go with me." "My thoughts exactly!" I glanced over to see Tamaki drawing circles on the floor, "My daughters don't like me and wanted to go together instead of with their Daddy…" I looked back, "Ignoring him… We don't even have to dance much!" Kyouya puched his glasses up giving my a signal that he was up to something unsafe to all of us.


End file.
